


In His Image

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dildos, Humor, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Curufin wanted to enjoy his private time in bed.Celegorm wanted to tease Curufin about what he did not know.
Relationships: Background Fëanorian OT7 - Relationship, Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Curufin | Curufinwë, One-sided Fëanor/Sons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	In His Image

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of duplicates thread on FFA.

"You know, Atar made that for Amil before he left on his trip." Celegorm's voice, gleeful and all too close, broke through the blissful haze that Curufin had descended into in the wake of orgasm.

Instead of responding, he flung a pillow in the general direction his brother's voice was coming from.

Regrettably, there was no satisfying thud as it hit Celegorm's face.

Even more regrettably, Celegorm continued to speak, instead of leaving so Curufin could fuck himself on the dildo again.

"Do you know what he modeled it after, brother?" Celegorm asked, voice even closer to the bed this time.

Curufin opened his eyes. Celegorm's face was mere inches from his now, and Curufin debated leaning forward and biting his brother. It was what his stupid - selfish - infuriating brother deserved.

Instead he leaned back in bed, reaching around to push the dildo back in. Before he could, Celegorm grabbed its base, pushing it in Curufin himself.

"Yes," Curufin moaned, before catching himself.

Celegorm's stupid smirk was back now, infuriating Curufin even as his prostate was hit and Curufin felt his arousal growing. "You still don't know whose cock I'm fucking you with."

"Why should I care?" Curufin drawled. Stupid brother, talking while he was trying to enjoy this.

"Oh, you will," Celegorm said. He flicked his wrist, thrusting the dildo into Curufin in a new rhythm. It reminded Curufin of something, though he could not focus well enough to recall.

"Poor Curufinwë." Celegorm's stupid smirk was still fixed on his face. Curufin debated forcing Celegorm's head down to his cock, so that he would not have to see it anymore.

"If you do not stop," Curufin said instead, "I will give you something better to do."

"But brother," Celegorm's gaze sharpened as he spoke. That was the look Celegorm wore when he was just a few steps from making his kill on a hunt. Curufin had missed something, something that had given his brother this much confidence. "Do you not wish to know that Atar made this in the shape of his own cock? That I spied him doing so one night when returning from a hunt? That the dildo you are writhering so prettily on is a duplicate of our father's cock, splitting open the son that is a duplicate of him in all other ways?"

Curufin's breath hitched from the very first words Celegorm spoke. The pattern- Celegorm had been echoing their father's rythem in the forge, pounding out sheets of metal and then coaxing jewelry out of it.

His legs seized, mouth falling open as he cried their father's name as he came.

Throughout it all, Celegorm knelt between his legs, fucking Curufin with the dildo and counting to speak about their father.

Finally, Curufin collapsed onto the bed, eyes slipping closed.

"Wake up, little brother," Celegorm said. His own cock hung heavily between his legs, drawing Curufin' eyes to it.

"If you wish to fuck me, you may do so," Curufin said. "But do not expect me to do any work."

"Oh, I intend to have my way with you." Celegorm grinned, eyes sharp as he looked over Curufin. "But there is something else I wish you to do as well."

Curufin was reminded once more that his brother was, perhaps, not as stupid and annoying as he first seemed. He had, after all, waited until Curufin had his second orgasm of the day and was promising a third before he asked a favor. "What?"

"You are skilled like our father. Make more copies of this one, so that we may all enjoy it." Celegorm grinned. "Can you not imagine Makalaurë's pretty cries if we placed it in him before he had to sing?"

The image was pleasing, as were the images Curufin's mind summoned of Maedhros bound to the bed and slowly being fucked with one, the twins beside him having the same, red hair mixing on the pillows. Or Caranthir, face flushed more than normal, at dinner as they tried to not let their parents know that all of them were stuffed with toys they should not have. "Our parents would be shocked if they knew what kind of Atar's toys we wish for as adults, brother."

Celegorm pressed a kiss to Curufin's face as he noticed his brother's cock hardening again. "You will do it?"

Curufin nodded. "Yes."


End file.
